monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fate and Freedom- Epilogue: Gale Kaze + Mizu Nagare
Gale was barely registering anything as she clutched Mizu as he kissed her neck, waves of sweet ecstacy slowly washing over her. She had been waiting for this for a while now; it was what she's always wanted, three children, two boys and a girl. "A girl this time?" he panted under his breath. "...Yeah-!" She said, smiling to herself.. Nine months later, Shinji Eleina Nagare was born. Four Years Later The Guild Hall, in the town of Hyoku, birthplace of the legendary Windweaver. This city was the biggest tourist attraction in all of the land. People flocked from Minegarde, Pokke, Kokoto, Jumbo, Moga, Dorgagokuni and many other lands to see this city of heroes. The epic events of the last eighteen dark years ago (not so many years to Skylar, Gigas, Jinsoku, Gale and Mizu) had been spread far and wide. Plays, books and campfire stories were told about it. Those events had become a quintessential part of the hsitory of mankind, and would be remembered even at the end of days when the world really did come crashing down. But until then, the people of the land basked in the glory and prosperity-and above all, peace and freedom- that these dark events had wrought them. As Gale, Mizu, Tsubaki, Arashi, Rakurai and Jinsoku waited in the Guild hall, they smiled at the peace around them. Gale, Mizu and Jinsoku had new armour- Gale now wore Doragyurosu Armour and Great Sword, while Mizu donned Ceanataur armour and Dual Blades and Jinsoku was equipped with Damascus Armour and the Bowgun, Chaos Wing. Dragyuros-Blademaster.png|Gale's armour (right) DS-Ceanataur.png|Mizu's armour 1000px-DamascusArmor-HiResScan.jpg|Jinsoku's armour (top right) As they finished preparing their equipment, their helmets tucked under their arms,? Skylar and Gigas came barrelling in through the front door, one after another, smiles on their faces. Gigas now sported Agnaktor armour to go with his newly replaced Agnablast Bowgun and Dancing Hellfire Great Sword. Skylar was dressed the same as ever, in her custom Sukaian armour, althoug it had clearly been refitted as she was now seventeen, and had grown an inch or three. She was now armed with small kunais and a combat knife on top of her Dual Blades, all of which were made of Nargacuga materials. In addition, a Melynx scampered up to stand beside her, dressing in Felyne-sized Rathalos armour. "This is Riko, my Comrade: the Village Elder gave him to me when I came home," Skylar explained. Everybody waved at the Felyne, who purred excitedly. "The ol' team, back together again. Damn, it feels like ol' times," Gigas growled with nostalgic fervour, taking yet another puff from yet another cigarette. As the fumes drifted over to Skylar, she wrinkled her nose and coughed, waving them away with her hand. "Do you mind! I don't wanna die at seventeen!" she moaned. Everyone chuckled. "Hang on, wait a second. Where's Roux?" Tsubaki asked curiosuly. "Oh...didn't you hear? There was an accident a few weeks ago, and she lost her leg. She won't be huntin' anything. Not anymore," Gigas sighed with dismay. "Well, that's too bad," Gale said, "her bounciness added something to the group. ...Heh, listen to me, Is oud like a granny at a mothers meeting." The others chuckled, and Gale blushed. "On a lighter note, did you and Skylar hear the news Mizu and I...we...had another baby." Gigas and Skylar cooed with affection. "Shinji Eleina Nagare, born seventeenth of July, eleven fifteen," Mizu said quietly, kissing Gale on the cheek. "Good going, Mrs ''Kaze," he said. Smiles all around. This is the way things were meant to be. "And remember guys, when we get to arena in Chikyuu, put on a show! The audience is expecting Descendants and we don't wanna dissapoint...right?!" Gigas boomed heartily. The other nodded, grunting with confidence, those who needed two donning their helms. The eight foolhardy hunters headed out of the open back door toward the newly constrcuted train that would take them to Chikyuu, for their first fight against a monster that ''wasn't ''trying to destroy humanity in a long, long time. As the train set off, Gale smield to herself, knowing that the world was safe, her land was at peace, and life was back to the way it was destined to be. '---Fate and Freedom---End---''' The White Star Trilogy I'm right behind you...or am I? (talk) 17:49, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ' ' Category:Fan Fiction